Kotua
Kotua Irigoyen is an Elite Agent of both the Alpha Team and Dino Attack Team. Biography Alpha Team Kotua was confirmed to be working with Alpha Team as early as Mission Deep Sea in 2002. After Alpha Team's victory over Evil Ogel, Kotua stayed with the Alpha Team to make sure that Ogel did not return to his ruined Underwater Base. Not long after Mission Deep Freeze began, Kotua found himself working alongside Databoard and Frozeen in an attempt to infiltrate an Antarctic headquarters belonging to Evil Ogel, a base they suspected to be the one true Mountain Fortress. Trapped in a blocked cave, Kotua converted his PDA to an alternate blaster form to destroy the boulders; this was not necessary, as Frozeen was carrying a handheld drill at the time. After escaping the cave-in, they encountered large numbers of Snow Crawlers. To destroy the Snow Crawlers, Frozeen grabbed Kotua's PDA and threw it at them. Since the PDA was in blaster mode, it exploded, decimating the Snow Crawlers. However, Kotua was furious with Frozeen because the PDA was linked to his Ice Blade, which went into lock-down mode. Nonetheless, Kotua agreed to accompany Databoard and Frozeen on a mission to Adventurers' Island. There, they defeated an Ice Drone army, along with many Snow Crawlers and a few Scorpion Orb Launchers. Returning to Antarctica, Kotua tried unsuccessfully to get into his Ice Blade, still in lock-down mode. Assisting him was a small robot. Kotua left the Ice Blade and the robot to run a quick errand; when he returned, both the Ice Blade and the robot were missing. Eventually, Kotua found a hybrid of the Ice Blade and the robot, known as a Robo-Blade, created by a mad villain named Dr. Voltage. Dr. Voltage also created an army of Robo-Agents and commanded them from aboard his personal airship, [[The Voltage|the Voltage]]. It did not help the situation that Alpha Team Antarctic Headquarters was lost to a massive earthquake, giant Ice Spiders were attacking the Alpha Team, and Frozeen had temporarily gone insane as a result of falling and hitting his head. Kotua and Databoard fought alongside one another during these battles, trying to take down the Ice Spiders and Dr. Voltage's robots while protecting the delusional Frozeen from harm. When at last Frozeen came to his senses, they were able to win the fight. Later, a new Alpha Team Antarctic Headquarters was constructed. At one point, Dr. Voltage was defeated, and Kotua began using the Robo-Blade as his primary vehicle. Kotua also took control of the Voltage and gained access to Dr. Voltage's Robo-Agent army, which began to follow his orders. Later, Kotua participated in a massive battle to protect Alpha Team Antarctic Headquarters from a massive invasion by Ice Drones. Although the Alpha Team was assisted by their new allies, the FMB-Bots, Ogel's army had the clear advantage. Then, a massive wave of cold released by a machine created by Evil Ogel froze much of the battlefield; Kotua was one of the few survivors. Along with Databoard, Subzero, Frozeen, and other Alpha Team agents, Kotua traveled to World City. There, he participated in a battle against a Vinscale Octomus, and later a much bigger battle against Ogel's forces. Once more, while Kotua fought bravely, the Ice Drones had the advantage in their sheer numbers, and Alpha Team was forced to retreat to Antarctica. While in an Alpha Team base, Kotua began experiencing problems with several Robo-Agents that were programmed by Ice Drone scientists to destroy the Alpha Team. Kotua was rescued by Frozeen, Chompy, PBB, and a mysterious Alpha Team agent in a Time Boat. The mysterious Alpha Team agent explained to Kotua that he was from the future, but went back in time to save the Alpha Team from an assassin robot. Kotua, being the first target of the robot, was the first to be rescued. Using the Time Boat, they traveled Antarctica trying to save Alpha Team agents before the assassin robot could kill them, including Databoard and Garage. When they found Subzero, the Elite Commando Agent figured out that the future agent was actually Frozeen. The chase brought them to Alpha Team Antarctic Headquarters to locate Elite Agent Rich, but the base was under attack by Ice Snakes and Ice Drones. Kotua and the other Alpha Team agents battled these forces and succeeded, although Frozeen was stabbed by a poisonous knife, requiring PBB and Chompy to search Antarctica's wastelands for the antidote. Kotua was later taken hostage by Guardian 3, which used the Alpha Team agent as its test subject for the newly-created Mini-Guardians. Mini-Guardian 4 took control of Kotua's body and committed crimes to frame Alpha Team and get the team in trouble with the LEGOLAND military. Over the following weeks, Kotua and the rest of Alpha Team had to battle Guardian 3's minions, the BladeBugs. Guardian 3 was ultimately defeated by Kotua and the Voltage. During a later mission, Kotua's body was mostly vaporized by an Ice Drone's weapon. However, his Creative Spark survived and possessed a Robo-Blade, which essentially became his new body. While patrolling Antarctica, Kotua encountered Frozeen, Chompy, and PBB; while he did not recognize Frozeen, he was informed that Frozeen was now using a G.E. Body, and naturally assumed it was him since Chompy and PBB were nearby. Frozeen only saw a walking talking Robo-Blade without any pilot, and having a fear of ghosts, he freaked out and started screaming and running away, not listening to Kotua's explanations. Kotua, annoyed, tried to stun Frozeen with one of the Robo-Blade's weapons, but missed and hit Chompy instead. Now thinking that Chompy was shot dead, Frozeen was enraged and began attacking Kotua. Chompy woke up and caught Frozeen's attention, but by then Kotua was enraged to the point where he was not listening to Frozeen's apologies. He began attacking Frozeen, PBB, and Chompy, but in his anger his new body began to overheat. Frozeen, PBB, and Chompy escaped, and when Kotua pursued, he encountered General Evil. His systems failing due to the overheating, Kotua was no match for General Evil, and the Robo-Blade was torn to pieces. On the verge of death, Kotua saw a bright light and heard a voice telling him that his time had come. Kotua managed to convince the mysterious voice that Alpha Team needed him, so the voice agreed to bring Kotua back to life, restoring his Minifig body as well. Later, Kotua would tell Frozeen about this incident. Now in his old body again, Kotua returned to Alpha Team Antarctic Headquarters, where he encountered an Ice Blade that was really Databoard, and a disguised Meda-Drone named Data2. He trusted the Ice Blade, knowing from personal experience that it likely was the actual Databoard, but Frozeen was sure that the same "ghost" who attacked him in a Robo-Blade was now piloting the Ice Blade. Kotua struggled to battle Data2 while preventing Frozeen from demolishing Databoard's Ice Blade. Luckily, Frozeen learned from the scanners of the Silver Scorpion that the Ice Blade was Databoard and Data2 was a Meda-Drone, so he stopped trying to destroy Databoard. Working together, Kotua, Frozeen, Databoard, PBB, and Chompy were able to defeat Data2, and then battled an invading Ice Drone army and several OGELites. Later, Kotua met Databoard, a Minifig once more. Databoard had undergone a similar experience to that of Kotua, with the bright light and the voice saying it was time. They went on many missions together throughout the remainder of Mission Deep Freeze. At one point, Kotua infiltrated Ogel's Mountain Fortress, only to be exposed to Green Goo in an assembly line for Evil Orbs. The powerful mind-control properties of the Goo caused Kotua to unknowingly fall under Ogel's mind control. Under Ogel's influence, Kotua traveled to a Mayan Temple, chased away Johnny Thunder, and freed the legendary water beast Chaos from its imprisonment. While Kotua kept Alpha Team busy with Chaos, Ogel was free to spread his Ice Orbs across New Mexico. Together, Kotua and Chaos searched the LEGO Planet for seven Chaos Emeralds, each of which would make Chaos stronger and stronger until it reached a form known as Perfect Chaos. Kotua and Perfect Chaos attacked Antarctica and battled Databoard's own airship, [[Vehicles#The Saber|the Saber]]. They were forced to retreat, but then Kotua took a Mexican city hostage to lure Databoard into another battle. This time, Kotua was knocked unconscious in battle, and Databoard ensured that he received medical attention. Alpha Team's doctors were able to clear Kotua's brain from Ogel's mind control. Flying the Voltage, Kotua joined Databoard in battle against Perfect Chaos, who was now a loose cannon. Kotua and Databoard pursued Perfect Chaos to Mexico, where Kotua hoped to find Mayan clues regarding how to defeat Chaos. There, they battled Perfect Chaos again, stripped it of its Chaos Emeralds, and trapped Chaos in the Mayan Temple once again. Dino Attack The Kotua Crisis Kotua was one of the first Alpha Team agents who were assigned to the Dino Attack Team. At first, he used an Urban Avenger, but after its paint was scratched away by Mutant Lizards, he repainted it black and teal in the Dino Attack Headquarters garage while chatting with Sereve. Shortly afterward, he found one of his old Robo-Blades and began using that instead. While flying around LEGO City in his Robo-Blade, Kotua found a Mutant Lizard and attacked it, not knowing that the Mutant Lizard was named Trouble and had been tamed by Rex. When Trouble dodged Kotua's Beam Rifle, Kotua began firing missiles at the Mutant Lizard, finding himself uncontrollably violent and determined to kill the creature. Kotua pursued Trouble as the Mutant Lizard took refuge in Rev Raptor's Fire Hammer. Kotua tried to snatch Trouble out of the jeep, but Rev tricked Kotua into flying the Robo-Blade into a manhole. Once Kotua and the Robo-Blade were out of the sewers, he fought Rev Raptor over the Mutant Lizard's life. Determined more than ever to cease the existence of every single Mutant Dino, Kotua was convinced that Rev Raptor was actually an Ogel Drone in disguise and decided to not hold back from killing him too. Hyrode and Databoard tried to intervene, with the former knocking aside the Robo-Blade while the latter attempted to convince Kotua that Rev was not a drone. Kotua responded with more violence, forcing Chompy to step in as well. When Rex himself arrived in an Iron Predator, Kotua fled. Shortly afterward, Kotua was taken prisoner by ShadowTech. He was brought to their base in LEGO Studios, where Cane claimed that Kotua was one of their experiments that they wished to terminate. Kotua was rescued from ShadowTech by Hyrode and Rev Raptor, who were willing to put aside their earlier conflict to save a fellow Dino Attack agent. Later, he was captured again and held aboard a black T-1 Typhoon, where he was rescued once again by Rev Raptor. Kotua later teamed up with Databoard to take down a ShadowTech T-1 Typhoon, attempting to apologize for the earlier conflict. Kotua began to wonder if there were Dino Attack agents who were actually ShadowTech agents or allies attempting to infiltrate the organization, causing him to distrust his fellow Dino Attack agents even more. One morning, Kotua had a conversation with Rex about Robo-Blades. However, when Rex asked about the time he attacked Rev Raptor, Kotua decided that Rex was asking too many questions and acted as though he did not recall this incident. Realizing that Rex was taming Mutant Dinos such as Trouble, Kotua decided that Rex was a traitor and a threat to the Dino Attack Team and the universe, and thus had to be eliminated. Shortly afterward, he summoned the Voltage and used it to attack Rex's Iron Predator. When Rex was rescued by PBB's Airship, the Voltage began attacking this newcomer as well until the other airship retreated. Kotua was then questioned by Specs about the appearance of the Voltage. Kotua explained that Rex was evil for trying to help the Mutant Dinos. When Specs defended Rex's views, Kotua determined that Specs, too, was a traitor. He immediately tranquilized the Team Leader and stuffed him in a closet. Declaring that the Dino Attack Team was not fit to end the Mutant Dino threat, Kotua began massing his army of robots and Robo-Blades so he could eliminate both the Dino Attack Team and the Mutant Dinos. Kotua then found himself surrounded by the Founding Members; Specs had woken up and informed Shadow, Digger, and Viper that Kotua was a traitor. Kotua was informed that, being a traitor, he was about to be executed for the good of the LEGO Planet. Kotua narrowly escaped, sent the Voltage after Specs, and focused his Robo-Blades on eliminating the Founding Members. His efforts were, however, futile. Kotua was captured by ShadowTech and brought to their base once more. Cane demanded Kotua's new technology, but Kotua was furious with Cane for forcing him to betray Dino Attack Team and refused to continue fighting his fellow Dino Attack agents. In response, Cane brainwashed Kotua with a machine that was powered by a miniscule amount of Maelstrom energy. When Kotua awoke, he was determined to destroy Rex and Dino Attack Team. He also very quickly became a loose cannon, attacking ShadowTech as often as Dino Attack Team. Kotua used the Voltage to abduct Databoard and Turahk-Kal. Pursued by PBB's Airship, the Voltage attacked and devastated Dino Attack Headquarters. When Databoard escaped and Glide arrived aboard the airship to stop Kotua, they were both captured by Kotua. After Databoard's second escape attempt, Kotua revealed that he had recruited the Guardian Mk. IV, which recaptured Databoard, allowing Kotua to finish destroying Dino Attack Headquarters. Kotua was able to capture Rex and Little Bot, who left PBB's Airship in a Multi-Pod to infiltrate the Voltage. While security robots took Rex and Little Bot away, Kotua used Rex's PDA to send out a distress signal to lure Databoard back aboard the Voltage. When Rex and Little Bot escaped the security robots, Kotua and Guardian Mk. IV battled them. Kotua wielded a sword, and although Rex stole a security robot's shocker spear, Kotua simply shrugged off the electric shocks. Although Kotua clearly had the upper hand, he allowed Rex to escape once he heard that Databoard had returned. Kotua confronted Databoard, captured by Guardian, aboard the command deck, and Kotua mocked Databoard's futility. Shortly afterward, Databoard escaped with the help of Rex, Turahk-Kal, and PBB, and Kotua briefly joined Guardian in the pursuit, but shortly afterward retired to the ship's command deck, confident that the Guardian and security bots would capture their prisoners. A security bot captured Rex; however, Databoard, Glide, Turahk-Kal, and PBB were able to escape. Kotua ordered the Guardian to make sure Rex did not escape his cell, warning the robot that if it failed it would be destroyed. As Rex inevitably did escape, Kotua ordered the dismantling of the Guardian. Kotua's next prisoner was Dromus, though he cared little for her since his true target was Databoard. Using her Urban Avenger as bait, he lured Databoard into a trap and captured him. However, while he was distracted by a battle against ShadowTech, Databoard and Dromus were able to escape. Kotua piloted the Voltage through LEGO City and attacked Rex again. This time, Rex's Iron Predator was destroyed, but Rex still escaped thanks to the intervention of PBB's Airship. Following a vicious Mutant Dino attack, the Voltage crash-landed into the center of LEGO City. It was still operational, and fired at PBB's Airship when it tried to approach. Kotua retreated to one of Ogel's former space bases and remotely self-destructed the Voltage, killing many Mutant Dinos and Dino Attack agents in the resulting explosion. Kotua wasted no time in building a new Voltage and activating some of Dr. Voltage's old Robo-Agents to harass Dino Attack Team. While searching for surviving civilians, Kotua was surprised to discover a train that was still running. Boarding the train, he met ShadowTech agents and Cane, who scolded him for his inability to kill Rex. Kotua grabbed Cane and used him as a human shield against his own soldiers before throwing him off the train and into a river. Kotua saw blood in the water and assumed that he had killed Cane, but the ShadowTech leader survived the encounter. Kotua formed an alliance with Blacktron, which agreed to allow Kotua to use their ships to eliminate the Dino Attack Team. Kotua commanded a Blacktron ship and quickly betrayed Blacktron, using their ship for his own purposes and destroying PBB's Airship. However, Rex, Zero, and Phantom escaped in the Silver Scorpion. Kotua fired all weapons at the Silver Scorpion, but the Ssol Metal was nearly indestructible. Suddenly, a missile hit and destroyed Kotua's Blacktron ship, but Kotua survived the attack. Kotua was later recaptured by ShadowTech and held prisoner in one of their secret underground bases in LEGO City. He broke free of his jail cell, stumbled into their lab, and witnessed their scientists recreating Chaos using Maelstrom energies. As Chaos killed the scientists, Kotua ran for his life and stole a power suit from the "men in black". Donning the power suit, Kotua escaped the underground base, but was pursued by Chaos. They battled each other as they attacked a military camp where Rex, Zero, and Phantom were. Kotua, Rex, and Chaos were then locked in combat with one another, but during the fight Kotua was knocked out by Chaos. However, despite this instance, Kotua decided to ally with Chaos once again, believing that collecting the Chaos Emeralds was key to winning Chaos's loyalty. Once more, Kotua and Chaos traveled the globe and collected the Chaos Emeralds, transforming Chaos into Perfect Chaos. Kotua and Perfect Chaos attacked soldiers near the new Dino Attack Headquarters, which was recently built by Brick League United. Although Rex, Zero, Phantom, Remous, and Claw were all witness to the battle, Kotua did not have a chance to attack them; instead, he and Perfect Chaos focused on battling the Saber until they eventually retreated. Kotua's next plan was to fly the Voltage into space and drop the moon onto LEGO City. However, too late, he discovered that the airship was unable to withstand the vacuum of space. The Voltage froze and sustained heavy damage before teleporting into the Antiverse. There, Kotua rescued a baby from Anti-Cane and escaped a SWAT team led by Anti-Andrew. Kotua quickly returned to the prime reality, but accidentally let his alternate self, Anti-Kotua, cross over with him. Kotua and Perfect Chaos returned to the Mayan Temple where Chaos was once imprisoned. Kotua was shocked to discover that the original Chaos was still contained in the temple and that he had been working with a "fake" Chaos all along. The true Chaos, now free once again, revealed that it was partially responsible for Kotua's madness, masterminding a plot to release itself while leaving Kotua branded a traitor. Kotua was forced to flee as the two versions of Chaos merged into a single Alpha Chaos. Breaking free of the Maelstrom's influence and coming to grips with his sanity again, Kotua battled Alpha Chaos in a factory in LEGO City, where Chaos was defeated by Anti-Kotua. Opposing Forces Fleeing from ShadowTech, Kotua teamed up with Hotwire, who had not yet heard of Kotua's maligned reputation, and asked him to convince the rest of the team that he was on their side again. They were captured by ShadowTech and each separately forced to navigate a maze in the ShadowTech base. After escaping the maze, Kotua was interrogated by Cane. Kotua escaped ShadowTech and sneaked aboard a Shadows plane before teaming up with Databoard and Blade. They returned to LEGO City, battling ShadowTech, Shadows, and Raptors Gangsters along the way. They discovered a large hurricane off the coast of LEGO City, created by the Anti-Voltage within. Kotua, Databoard, and Blade boarded the Anti-Voltage and were captured by Anti-Kotua. Kotua confronted his alternate universe self and was able to defeat him. He also took the crystal that Anti-Kotua had been using to control the hurricane. Kotua was captured by ShadowTech again and brought to their underwater base, where he was interrogated and tortured by Cane. Kotua learned that Cane was seeking the Anti-Dino Machine, but did not know anything about it. Kotua was able to escape ShadowTech again by stealing a submarine docked at the base. Teaming up with Databoard, Circuit, Hotwire, and Kat, they searched for the AD Machine while dodging new Robo-Agents activated by Cane. They traveled to an old MSO base to find information on the Robo-Agents. They were too late to stop Cane from finding the Anti-Dino Machine, with which he went on rampage across LEGO City. However, the combined forces of Dino Attack Team, Alpha Team, the LEGOLAND military, and the two airships Saber and Voltage were finally able to destroy the Anti-Dino Machine. Unfortunately, the LEGOLAND Air Force then turned on Dino Attack Team, shooting down the Voltage when Kotua refused to surrender the airship. Kotua, Cobra, Voltage, and Databoard traveled to Antarctica to attack the Shadows headquarters. ShadowTech also arrived to attack the Shadows, and Kotua was separated and captured by Cactus, who now worked for ShadowTech as "Thorn". Kotua escaped into a crevice, pursued by Thorn, Coal, and Crystal, and was rescued by the Dino Attack ship Hope. Kotua was assigned to capture Cane, teaming up with Silver and Slash as they infiltrated a ShadowTech base. While Slash battled ShadowTech's guardian robots and Silver hacked into ShadowTech's mainframe, Kotua located and captured Cane. They escaped via submarine but were stranded on an island, allowing Cane to escape. They were rescued by T-1 Typhoons and brought back to Dino Attack Headquarters, where they learned that the Raptors had recently been recruited by ShadowTech. Having redeemed himself for his earlier actions, Kotua was promoted to elite agent. He sent a team of Dino Attack agents led by Lt. Harrow to destroy a nest, but they were quickly overwhelmed. Since then, Kotua had established little contact with Dino Attack Team, leading many to presume that he was missing in action. However, Kotua returned to LEGO City for the final battle of December 21, driving his custom teal-and-black Urban Avenger once again. He saved Sherlock from a Mutant T-Rex. After Kotua gave him his vehicle, he walked off into the rain and could not be found again. Abilities and Traits Kotua is skilled with technology. While he has very poor aim, he has the skills necessary to install an aiming system into his weaponry to compensate for this weakness. Kotua is a loyal agent who has years of experience in the field from his work with Alpha Team. He is especially close friends with his teammate, Databoard. Kotua appears to hold a realist outlook on the treatment of Mutant Dinos, believing that it was better to hunt them to extinction than to attempt to tame them; however, it is unconfirmed whether this is truly Kotua's perspective or if it was induced by the manipulations of ShadowTech. Under the influence of the Maelstrom, Kotua became a maddened megalomaniac who could not be reasoned with. He would stop at nothing to accomplishing his goals, no matter whether a foe or a friend stood in his way. Fortunately, after Kotua was freed from Chaos's control, he returned to his original personality. Trivia *Kotua was the primary character of Kotua in Space in Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG and Dino Attack RPG. However, Kotua in Space has been inactive on BZPower since late 2007. While Kotua is mentioned occasionally, he has not appeared in the RPG since then, barring the cameo during the final battle which was later approved by Kotua in Space in a Steam chat. *Kotua's surname does not appear to be mentioned in any of the RPGs he appeared in on BZPower. However, in an Alpha Team RPG hosted by Kotua in Space on another forum, Kotua's full name was revealed. *Kotua's teal-colored arm should not be interpreted as a mechanical prosthetic limb like that of Sam Throramebi. Instead, it is simply a colored sleeve showing his rank as a Alpha Team agent with an expertise in technology. *'Kotua in Space' signed up for both Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG and Dino Attack RPG, listing Kotua as twenty years old despite the six-year chronological difference. There may have been a canon explanation for this and some speculate that he may be a secondary synthfig like Loop (seeing as Cane referred to him as a ShadowTech experiment, also calling him Specimen 2-9-5 at one point), but this wiki will identify Kotua as twenty-six years old unless an explanation is uncovered. *'Kotua in Space' also joined Exo-Force: Battle For Sentai Mountain RPG with the character Kotua, who was stated to be the same Kotua seen in other RPGs. However, this is not regarded as canon by Dino Attack RPG. *'Nura''s Dino Attack RPG Characters topic included a non-canon scene wherein Voltage defends a sleeping Axel from Kotua. Canonically, Kotua never encountered Axel or Voltage. *At the climax of the Dino Attack Team's campaign to Adventurers' Island, Rex saw an illusion of Kotua which criticized him for being weak and idealistic, then summoned Perfect Chaos to kill Rex. The false Kotua turned out to be a mere Stromling disguised by the power of the Darkitect, and was ultimately killed by Stranger's Mutant Lizard. Category:Alpha Team Agents Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Primary Characters Category:Kotua in Space